


Getting Somewhere

by QueenieLacy



Series: An Unpredictable Curiosity [4]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Daddy Kink, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 17:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15369552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieLacy/pseuds/QueenieLacy
Summary: The kiss was amazing, but it wasn’t just the kiss. It was the fact that he was finally getting somewhere with Chibs. The older man had finally let go of his thinking and was giving in to what he wanted. This carefree Chibs was what he wanted all along.





	Getting Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place right after "He Didn't Mean It". Please read that story before reading this one.

Juice tried his best to keep the shock he was feeling from forming on his face. He was surprised that Chibs was here, in his apartment hallway. He had thought about the man ever since he dropped him off a few hours again. He tried to figure out a way to get Chibs to him when something inside of him said that Chibs would come to him if he really wanted him...and here he was. He closed and locked his door behind him before turning to see Chibs standing there in his hallway. He still couldn’t believe it. He walked over to Chibs and took his hand, leading him down the hallway and into the living room. “I’ll be right back.” He said as he settled Chibs onto his couch. Chibs nodded and watched as Juice walked away, disappearing around the corner. 

Chibs still couldn’t believe he was here. He shouldn’t be here. He should be at home in his own bed, instead he was on Juice’s couch. He started to look around the room in order to get him mind off of things. Juice’s place was nice, really nice. He wondered how much the boy actually made a Diosa and wondered if he needed to change his own profession. He settled into the nice black couch and looked up at the flat screen television that was on the wall. He noticed the TV was on which meant Juice had been up. The boy was a night owl, that worked of him.

He looked up at the entrance when he heard footsteps. He saw Juice walk in, holding a bottle of bourbon and two glasses. He placed them down onto the table and poured them both a drink. He handed Chibs a glass before he sat down next to him. Juice watched Chibs take a gulp of his drink before speaking. “I was thinking about you.” Juice admitted.

“Really?” Chibs questioned.

“Yes.” Juice admitted. “And you were thinking about me too.” He added.

“I brought your car back.” He quickly answered, taking the keys from his jacket pocket

“Thank you.” Juice sincerely thanked him and took the keys. He needed his car, but he wasn’t done with the teasing. “But you could have left the keys at desk. They would have gotten them to me.” He reasoned before leaning forward to place the keys on the table. He then leaned back onto the couch, turning to face Chibs.

Chibs scoffed. “What do you want me to say?” He asked.

“I want you to say that you wanted to see me.” Juice answered. “I need my ego stroked too, ya know.”

Chibs chuckled. “Fine, I wanted to see you.” He said. He knew it was true but he played it off as if he was just going along with Juice.

“See, was that so hard?” Juice questioned. He drank a bit of his drink before placing the glass down. He turned back to face Chibs. “I just want my papi to be honest with me.” He said teasingly, but he was serious.

“It’s not so easy.” Chibs answered.

“Bullshit.” Juice replied. “You’re the only one making it difficult.”

“That’s easy for you to say.” Chibs quickly retorted. “I’ve never...I don’t know...I don’t know what I’m feeling right now.” He admitted truthfully. This was knew to him. These emotions and feelings, he didn’t even have them for his first wife.

“You’re a doer, not a sayer.” Juice reasoned and Chibs nodded. “Then just…” He sighed as he trailed off. “Do what feels right. Go with the flow and do what makes you feel good. You don’t have to call it anything or put any labels on it. Just...do.” Juice explained. “No one here is going to judge you.” Juice finished and watched Chibs think. He could see the wheels turning in the other man’s mind. Before Juice could say anything else to encourage him, Chibs was on him. His lips pressed to his and kissing him roughly. Juice was thrown off at first, but quickly recovered to return the kiss.

He leaned back into the couch and pulled Chibs with him, so the older man was on top of him. The kiss was amazing, but it wasn’t just the kiss. It was the fact that he was finally getting somewhere with Chibs. The older man had finally let go of his thinking and was giving in to what he wanted. This carefree Chibs was what he wanted all along.

Chibs pulled away and started to place kisses along Juice’s jaw and then down to his neck. He didn’t know what he was doing or why. He wasn’t thinking. His mind was blank and he was just going with his feelings. He felt like kissing Juice, so he did that. He felt like being close to the younger man, so he pulled him in tighter. He heard the man beneath him let out a soft moan and he felt a shiver run up his spine. This feeling thing was a lot better than he thought it would be.

“We should take this into the bedroom.” Juice offered and Chibs stopped. His mind started to take over again, and he started to think. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to do anything more, or if he would let himself do anything more. Juice sensed his hesitation and quickly clarified his comment. “We don’t have to do anything more but this couch is killing my back and I’m no fun to kiss when I’m in pain.” Juice explained and Chibs chuckled.

“Alright, lead the way.” Chibs said as he moved off of Juice to sit up on the couch. Juice moved to stand. He stretched before offering his hand to Chibs. The other man took his hand and Juice led him through his apartment and down the hall, into his bedroom.

Chibs stepped into the room and noticed the large bed centered in the middle of the room, up against the walk. It was at least a queen-sized bed, maybe a king. It was covered in black and white bedding to match the headboard. He didn’t have the time to admire anything else before juice spoke. “I don’t care if you want to stay dressed.” Juice started, taking Chibs from his thoughts. “But no shoes in my bed.” He stated and Chibs let out a chuckle.

“Okay, bossy.” He stated. Juice laughed as he sat down on his bed. He slide back and settled himself on the bed. His back rested against the headboard as he watched Chibs kick off his shoes and pull off his jacket. He watched as Chibs crawled onto the bed and up his body. He smirked as Chibs pressed his lips to his.

“Wipe that smirk off your face.” Chibs threatened in-between kisses.

“Make me.” Juice challenged.

“Are you always gonna be a pain in my ass?” Chibs asked and Juice nodded.

“Yes.” He answered before Chibs started to kiss him again. “You’ll learn to love it.” Chibs didn’t respond. He just depended the kiss.

Somewhere, in between kisses, Chibs lost his shirt and pants. He couldn’t remember when that happened but he knew it definitely happened before Juice lost his pajama bottoms and was completely naked underneath him. He kissed down Juice’s body, stopping when he got to Juice’s hard length. He wanted to suck him off, but apart of him was no good. He’d never done this before and what if it was bad was Juice.

Juice looked down and say the hesitation in Chibs’ eyes. He was thinking again, so he decided to break his thoughts. “Touch me, please papi.” He moaned out. That did the trick before Chibs reached up with his hand and wrapped it around his length, stroking him slowly. His eyes slipped closed and he leaned his head back against the pillows as Chibs took his time pleasuring him. He’d allow Chibs to set the place, this time.

“Oh!” Juice yelped when he felt Chibs’ warm mouth around his cock. His eyes went wide and he picked his head up from the pillow to look down at Chibs, making sure what he thought happened actually happened. He couldn’t believe Chibs was sucking his cock, unprompted. He really was getting somewhere with the older man. “Oh, fuck.” He let his head fall back down and his eyes closed again. It was a little sloppy, but Chibs was good at sucking cock.

Chibs listened to Juice’s moans and decided he wasn’t too bad at this. He kept going, trying to take more of Juice’s cock down his throat but he could only get so far. Juice wasn’t complaining so he took that as a win.

Juice tried to keep his hips in place. He didn’t want to choke the man, but it was hard to keep control. Chibs was good with his mouth and Juice had additional excitement just because the older man was between his legs. He didn’t know if Chibs’s mouth or his sense of accomplishment felt better.

“Fuck.” Juice moaned out. He wasn’t sure how long Chibs had been giving him head, but he wasn’t going to last much longer. “I’m gonna cum.” Juice warned. He isn’t sure if Chibs is ready for a mouth full of cum but to his surprise, Chibs doesn’t stop. He keeps going and Juice’s toes curl as he spills into Chibs mouth.

Chibs is surprised at himself when he doesn’t immediately pull away when Juice says he’s about to cum. He sucked Juice until he finished in his mouth. He pulls back slowly and swallows Juice’s cum.

“How was that?” Juice asked.

“Definitely different from pussy.” Chibs answered and Juice laughed.

“Hopefully better.” Juice said as he managed to sit up. He reached over and pulled Chibs to him, kissing him on the lips.

“You taste much better than the croweaters I’ve been with.” Chibs answered and Juice raised an eyebrow.

“Croweater?” He questioned.

“I’ll explain that if you get me off.” Chibs offered and Juice grabbed Chibs, maneuvering him so he was laying down on the bed, his head toward the headboard.

“And if I make you cum more than once, do I get more answers about the club?” Juice asked.

Chibs laughed. “You might kill me if you make me cum more than once.”

Juice smirked. “We’ll go slow then. I have many questions about the club.”

“Fuck.” Chibs swore. This was going to be a long, but fun, night.

* * *

“How do you like your eggs?” Chibs asked as he stood at Juice’s stove, cooking the two breakfast. Juice smirked behind his coffee cup as he watched Chibs cook breakfast in only his boxers. He couldn’t believe the man was still here, in his kitchen. His mouth must have been good last night. 

“Scrambled, please.” Juice answered. “Throw some cheese in there too.”

“Anything else, princess?” Chibs asked jokingly.

“Since you asked, some toast would be nice.” Juice answered. Chibs was about to respond, but the knock on the door interrupted him. Juice frowned. He wasn’t expecting anyone, and people never just popped up at his door. He slowly put his cup down as he thought. He began to worry. He looked up and saw Chibs looking at him. He smiled at the man. “I’ll get it.” He said and walked out of the room. He went back into his bedroom and slipped on his pajama bottoms before going over to the door. He slowly approached the door and looked through the peephole. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw that it was Venus.

He stepped back and opened the door to reveal the goddess. “Hey, what are you doing here so early?”

“I just felt so awful and I wanted to apologize.” Venus started. “Alexander told me about what happened to your car and I’m the one who told you to take it to the shop.”

“Don’t feel bad. Everything worked out fine.” Juice answered.

“I still wanted to apologize.” She quickly said. “I just wante-.” Venus stopped mid sentence when her brain finally processed what Juice said. “Worked out? As in past tense? You have your car back?” She questioned and Juice nodded.

“Yes, it was brought to me last night.” Juice added.

“Brought to you?” She questioned. “By a certain Scotsman?”

“Yes.” Juice nodded.

Venus smiled before leaning across the threshold. “Hello Filip!” She yelled into the apartment and Juice couldn’t help the laugh that came out.

“Hi Venus!” Chibs yelled back after a quick pause.

Venus stood up straight and gave Juice a smile. “Well, in that case, I take my apology back. You have fun now.” She said and then turned to walk away. Juice smiled as he closed the door, locking it before going back to the kitchen. Chibs was waiting on him with two plates of food on the table. He sat down across for Chibs and let out a laugh.

“I love her.” Juice confessed and Chibs nodded.

“Me too.” Chibs said and then picked up his fork. He wanted to eat, but something else was on his mind. “Who did you think was at the door?” He asked and Juice gave him a weird look.

“Hmm?” He questioned, his mouth already full of eggs.

“You looked worried when you heard the knock at the door.” Chibs explained and Juice gulped down his eggs.

“I just never had unexpected guest and I get two within twelve hours.” Juice started. “I just thought it was weird.” He answered and then went back to his eggs. Chibs figured he wasn’t going to get a real answer from the younger man. He reached across the table and laid his hand on top of Juice’s. Juice stopped eating and looked over at Chibs.

“This is new to me and I’m finding it hard to open up to you, and you’re finding it hard to open up to me...but there is nothing in your past that would surprise me. I’ve done some crazy shit.” Chibs explained and Juice smiled.

“Thank you.” Juice said. “We’ll get there, together.”

Chibs nodded and then went back to his food, eating silently with Juice.

They would get there together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading
> 
> queenielacy.tumblr.com


End file.
